


I Can't Learn That Fast

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Idol!AU, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Presents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, it will get there, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro was finished getting ready much quicker than Kenma, due to his lack of energy, but Kenma was surprised when Kuroo started handing bits of his bento to him using his chopsticks while he finished getting changed; Kenma didn't mind, per say, it just wasn't something they ordinarily did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Learn That Fast

**Author's Note:**

> So like a week or two ago I made a post on tumblr about my "sort-of Idol!AU" for KuroKen and now I'm bored so decided to write it. However I'm turning it into a series bc I just really wanted to explore the dynamics of their relationship and how it changes, so I hope you enjoy. Also I'm very extremely sorry if this feels rushed in any way, because it seems to be coming across like that while I write, so I apologize!

Kenma was disappointed that he still had to go into school, meaning that he would have to wait until dinner to open his new games, which would also be after his homework was complete which just meant more time to be wasted before actually doing something good. Even then it was only his mother to keep him company for the length of dinner and ten minutes while he opened his gifts before she went to her office to complete her work, leaving him with a kiss to the forehead for the rest of the night, and then another once he was dressed and ready for bed. 

This school day was just like any other, and Kenma didn't know why he had expected any different really, but he just kept himself to himself and looked forward to the time that he could steal away for himself to play his DS because there was nothing else to keep him interested and falling asleep - something he would never wake up from in time for class if it happened. But as soon as he heard his name (with an added -chan) called from the doorway as somebody, a very familiar somebody, made their way over to his desk. He continued to play his DS until he was complete with the quest, which only took several minutes, barely eating into any time for Kuro to talk his ear off about something that happened so far in class. He wasn't _strictly_ supposed to be there, but Kuro was friendly enough and didn't cause issues with the other students that his teacher allowed him to stay. 

Kuro knew from past experience to let Kenma finish what he was doing to begin talking, because he received the silent treatment and Kenma always gave him _a look_ that made him regret what he had done and had to bug Kenma until he was forgiven. It didn't usually take long. 

Instead Kuro asked what he was doing after school. "Volleyball." he answers, somewhat sarcastically as Kuroo should have known this as he was also there, and the one who practically forced Kenma to join for seemingly his own amusement. 

"Yeah yeah, but after that I mean!" Kuro is beginning to get excited, and he doesn't quite know why, but shrugs anyway before answering. 

"I'm doing homework, having my dinner, opening my gifts and then using them. I suspect." He shrugs again as he talks stiffly, he had bought the elder a gift, and quite a big one at that. He knew Kuroo would like it because of how much he had been going on and on about everything to do with it recently, and Kuroo needed something else to do apparently - and Kenma knew that there was only so long that volleyball would keep his interest and hopes that this would be better. It was a guitar. All new, fresh and shiny, a mahogany brown with a certain sleekness to it he couldn't have imagined. The money was being saved up for a new console that he was desperately wanting, but decided to buy a guitar for his (only) friend because he hoped it would make him happy with how often he rambled about it. For a little while at least. 

"Can you come over to my house after you've finished that then? Please? I have a gift I want to give you but it's at my house. You can go home and play on your consoles as soon as I've given it to you." Kuroo promises, smile tight but eyes gleaming and Kenma thinks that it couldn't hurt - he was going to give his gift on Sunday but tonight would be just as good, he supposes. Kenma nods, and Kuroo's smile brightens considerably before he starts to talk about his classes so far and then wishing Kenma well with the rest of the day before he leaves, saying that he'll see him at volleyball in just three more hours. Kenma can wait that long before he gets out of this boring and cramped classroom, anything is better than that. 

In his heart Kenma knew the reason for it's racing when Kuro spoke (which he promptly ignored) and the reason for it's drooping once Kuro left, and chastised himself for trying to let it get through - he couldn't let it show and he really, _truly_ just hoped that he didn't let anything slip. It was just a small crush, just a small feeling of affection from Kuro. But the gift was risky on that aspect, of showing how much he really cared, but he didn't mind in the end because he did care, and he didn't really show that to Kuroo enough, in the entire two years that they had being friends. Plus Kuro was always doing nice things for him, like sharing his ice cream when he got them when they walked home in the summer, or helping Kenma just that little bit when he wanted that video game last summer by giving him some of his savings because Kenma was impatient and didn't have enough at the time. 

School dragged on considerably after that, half of his bento left in it's box because he got distracted and forgot his hunger but was regretting that now as his stomach began to growl only forty-five minutes into his afternoon classes. He hoped nobody was paying attention to it, like usual. 

Once he got to volleyball, he didn't want to risk feeling any more nauseous than already, with the added potential of throwing up while doing exercise if he ate, so moved lethargically and methodically as he tried his best to keep up with everybody else during their drills, although not lasting half as long as he usually did and on the verge of passing out as his vision went funny. When they took a five minute break Kenma sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, and drank as much water with the hopes that it would make him feel less dizzy. It worked, but it also didn't. Kuro noticed, and asked him as they began to get back into position on the court but Kenma shrugged him off with a small comment of leaving half his lunch because he wasn't hungry, and Kuro talked back about how he was growing and that he needed the food (especially when playing a sport) even if he wasn't hungry and told him he was eating the rest after practice as they walked home. Kenma didn't argue because he was planning to anyway, and they quickly got back on with practice.

Kuro was finished getting ready much quicker than Kenma, due to his lack of energy, but Kenma was surprised when Kuroo started handing bits of his bento to him using his chopsticks while he finished getting changed; Kenma didn't mind, per say, it just wasn't something they ordinarily did. 

Kenma enjoyed his food as Kuro fed him, putting his uniform back on to walk home in, and began to feed himself once he was finished with his bag over his shoulder, Kuro opening doors to hold open for Kenma because of his lack of use of his arms. He also made sure that he didn't fall over or walk into anything, just like when Kenma refuses to get off his handheld (whichever it may be that day) to look where he's walking. Kuro has a knack for chattering aimlessly as they walk, while still paying attention to Kenma's safety because he can't seem to do it for himself, so virtually carries on as normal as he talks about his day, and some funny incident in class and how their teacher got their groups for the class project wrong because the file had messed up, so they had to spend the majority of the lesson working out what happened and getting the computer to work properly again before they could do anything. Most of the class found it entertaining, but he just found it boring and read further into the book they are studying instead. 

There's nothing else Kenma can really do than listen as he eats, carefully putting his chopsticks inside his box and then inside his bag once he's finished, almost as they're turning down Kenma's street. Kuro always takes the road by Kenma's to get to his own, when he could keep walking straight and turn left instead, the journey not taking as long, but instead never fails to walk Kenma to his garden gate and continue making plans as he's too far away to hear (not that Kenma tells him or anything, just going along with the plans once Kuro is within hearing distance again).

This time, though, he knows when he's going over. Until that is-

"Kenma-chan, drop your things off quickly okay?" his mom says as soon as he gets into the house. He does as is told and takes his bag from his shoulder and slipping his shoes off and walking through to see his mother. "You need to get changed, okay? I have to go into work because there's an issue with some of the presentations, so I'm going to drop you off at Kuroo-san's with Tetsurou-chan and you're going to stay the night because I don't know when I'll be back but it will be late anyway. You need to pack clothes and take all of your school work with you, as well as Tetsurou-chan's present." The instructions are firm and he nods before going to his room to change and get his clothes ready, in another bag, to take with him, packing everything else too and putting that on his shoulder, gripping the (wrapped) guitar in both hands at the neck of the box. 

He walks back down carefully, careful not to trip on the box as he watches his steps on the floor. Kuro already has a spare charger in his room and so knows he doesn't need to take one and his DS is already in his school bag. He ends with three bags, including his gym bag for both his sports class and volleyball tomorrow, as well as the guitar for Kuro. He huffs and puffs as he takes it to the car, his mother taking two of his bags to help him in the process, and only two minutes later he's getting all of his things while his mother knocks on the front door for it to be opened by Kuro's father, easy smile on his face as he speaks with her easily while Kenma lugs as much as he can. His mother had brought her own couple of gift bags, one with gifts for the Kuroo's, and one for Kenma with his gifts in which she hands over to Kuroo-san. 

"You're just in time for dinner Kenma-chan!" Kuro's father exclaims, a little too loud for Kenma's liking, but all he can do is look at him a little pathetically and tired as he tries to balance everything in and on his arms, so nothing slipped from place. A grin made itself wider on the dark-haired man's face and he laughs a little as Kenma struggles, and takes the gift from his arms as well as one of his bags and takes it all into the hallway, placing his bag at the bottom of the stairs and taking the gifts through to the living room, at which point he hears Kuro moving around upstairs as his mother turns him by his jacket and crouches down, straightening him up before brushing his hair back. 

"I'm going to go now, okay?" Kenma nods, "So you're going to have to behave, as always, be a good boy. I'm going to see you tomorrow when you get back from work but I want you to open your presents here and we'll play them tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Okay," Kenma mumbles. His mother leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, and then another to his cheek. 

"I know you don't always like staying out but Kuroo-san says it's okay, and Tetsurou-chan will be here to keep you company, I trust him to do a good job." She smiles softly. "I want to hear a full report of everything that happened tomorrow once you're back, but for now I want you to go in and have lots of fun okay?" Kenma nods before wrapping him in a hug, him putting his arms around her neck and squeezing tightly. 

"I love you okaa-san." he whispers to her, right in her ear. 

"I love you too sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." She places a final kiss on his forehead before ushering him inside and calling her goodbyes to the family as Kuro comes bounding up to Kenma from downstairs, and saying goodbye to her cheerfully as he drags Kenma for dinner once his shoes are taken off before waving goodbye and shutting the door, her laugh being the last thing Kenma hears as she walks back to her car and drives away. 

It isn't to say that he doesn't like staying with them, in fact he enjoys it a lot, it just wears him more than usual because of how much energy they have compared to him, and what it takes to mentally keep up with their excitement. But he manages, if just going to sleep earlier to compensate. Dinner was nice, there was lots of chatter but it was calm and toned down; Kenma always did enjoy the ramen that Kuroo's mother made, and had quickly become one of his favourite dishes. 

Kenma was the first to finish, having not being able to finish it all because of eating on the way home from practice, and so carefully began to sort his dish and leave it to dry until he was told not to bother and that Kuro's father would do it instead. He just nods and sits back down at the table quietly, listening to them recount stories from the day, Kuro filling in his parents on the majority of Kenma's day unprompted, making him feel better, with not having to form the words on his tongue and construct sentences in his mind. It's not that he couldn't he just...struggled, sometimes, especially when trying to adjust to new plans he didn't know about. He didn't mind though, the small things he did have to say as they asked him about his day, and he took to swinging his legs gently as he listened, mostly, continuing to sit there as Kuro rambled on about something while his parents did the dishes in harmony. 

At that point he was lead by Kuro to the living room and sat in an arm chair and the presents from his mother are placed by it, as well as a couple from him and his parents, before pushing him closer to the arm and sitting beside him with his own presents. Once his parents come in they chuckle and sit down themselves with their few gifts and gesture for Kuro to calm down and telling Kenma that he can go first. Kuro tells him, excitedly, to save his for last and so he opens his mother's first. He receives several games for his various consoles, as well as a new phone - a much needed upgrade from his last one, which makes gaming easier and better quality too. He didn't say anything, just smiled softly as he couldn't thank his mother at this moment, and placed them carefully to the side before moving onto the next gift. Kuro was beginning to get restless beside him as he opens it carefully, telling him to _just open it already_ because _he's_ the one that's wanting to move on quickly, either to get to his own or for Kenma to reach his own gift. 

Kenma continued to take his time, however, and slowly unwrapped it carefully, sure to not drop one of the many items inside. He passed the paper to Kuro to hold, who just put it down on the floor while looking at Kenma carefully. In it was a collection of his favourite sweets and a couple of soda flavours that he couldn't always find because of their rarity, and he thanked them multiple times before he put them all down. They said that he could have one after they were finished, if he wanted, but there was also dessert if he wanted that. When Kuro reached for one, _just to look at it_ he claimed, Kenma smacked his hand away and placed them on his side of the floor beside the arm chair, before looking at Kuro expectantly, where he was holding the final gift for Kenma, which was from him. 

Kenma could tell that he was anxious for him to open the gift, and when he handed it to him, he could tell that most of the weight was centred more or less; it wasn't necessarily heavy, just enough to know there was something of quality in there. He opened it slowly, and he can see how he is making Kuro more nervous as he does, but all he can do is take in a breath as he slipped the paper off and took out the box. Inside was the latest PSP, the thing that Kenma had being saving up for before he decided to get Kuro the guitar for Christmas, it had helped that he had money from his birthday in October, but he hadn't thought that Kuro would do that for him - even with as generous and kind he is to Kenma on a day to day basis. And Kenma knew he was saving up for his own things, whether that be for snacks after volleyball, or for something big like the guitar, since something always came up. Kenma wound his arms around Kuro's middle to hug him tightly, eyes squeezing shut tightly and he thanks him repeatedly, an unknown amount of times. 

Kuro chuckled and hugged him back, telling him it was no problem, and that as long as Kenma was happy then everything was okay. He didn't let Kenma move away from him as he reached for his presents. 

"Do you want me to open up yours first, or another?" Kenma shrugged, not giving a definite answer, but Kuro ran a hand through his dark hair before reaching for the large present marked by Kenma. Of course Kenma knew Kuro had his suspicions, if he didn't know for sure, and he tore through the paper violently before knocking the lid off the box and pulling the guitar out quickly, a sound of protest coming from his parents as he almost knocked it into Kenma on accident when he moved to position it over his lap for a moment and strumming, before putting it down and hugging all air out of Kenma. 

While Kenma appreciated the sentiment, not having any air to breathe was uncomfortable and so squirmed out of his grasp, waiting for Kuro to get through his other presents, which included new knee pads for volleyball, a collection of sweets similar to Kenma's own, some books on learning guitar (because Kenma made it a point to tell his parents so that they wouldn't get him the same) and a tuner to help him tune it for when it became off key.

Kuro looks like he's never going to come down from this high and keeps Kenma close as he thanks his parents and then watches as they open theirs also, so they thank him and Kenma both before asking if they want dessert or to choose one thing from their selection. They choose dessert; Kuro thinking he can sneak something up with him later as well, but Kenma genuinely wanting a piece of dessert. 

They eat in the living room, the TV playing some romantic/comedy show that both of Kuro's parents were into, but Kenma didn't see the appeal and barely understood the jokes. Kuro did, he made it obvious as he laughed with his parents, tugging Kenma continuously closer than before as they watched, his laugh directly in his ear as he practically sits on Kuro's lap. He doesn't mind, they usually sit this close if not closer, and generally share a bed when they stay over the night at one another's houses. It's normal for them. 

Once they finish Kenma takes both of their plates and cleans them before placing them on the side in front of the cupboard (he is too small to reach) that they go in, and then joining Kuro again as he begins to look through the easiest looking book while soaking up as much as he could from it while moving his hand from position to position to try and grasp some concept of what he has to do. As the night draws on, Kenma begins to get more tired, looking up from where he was sat doing his homework prior to finishing it, at Kuro who is trying to play the correct chords smoothly, not yet putting them into a sequence. He isn't stuck for what to do, he just doesn't fully understand how to move his hand correctly. Until he sees Kenma looking up at him with tired, curious eyes, he focuses on his task of trying to get an E right, after working out C and D, hoping to remember them when it comes back to tomorrow. 

Once he realises Kenma's staring he puts it down and closes the books before helping Kenma to check his work over and then put everything away. He understands why Kenma is so tired and places his things for tomorrow by his own and helps him settle into bed before going to say goodnight to his parents; he ends by climbing in beside Kenma and allowing him to curl towards him, resting his head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought and if I got anything wrong/made any mistakes so I can change them (bc I'm super careful but I'm the only one who checks so I usually end up missing something) but other than that I hope you had a merry christmas (and if you don't celebrate it then just had a good few days lately) Did it feel rushed?? I think it did??? 
> 
> ((Also I should mention that I headcanon it that Kenma's dad is constantly working, so much that he's rarely home because he's always on business trips or something like that, but Kenma's mother doesn't work as much as she does by choice but it's just...the way it works, but she can do a lot of the work from home so that she can still keep an eye on Kenma, but she always spends as much time as she can with him and plays video games with him often and eats meals with him and makes sure he's doing okay))


End file.
